Insomnia
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: A shadow fell upon her eyes. Really? That was all? He simply needed to lay and close his eyes? Well, this was for her advantage, she could go to her dorm and finish reading her manga. Taking a sip from her cup, she stood up of her seat and glanced down at Rin. Even if she wanted to go to her room already, her legs just won't obey now will they?


'Aaarrgghh! I can't sleep!' The half demon complained in his mind, so he wouldn't wake Yukio up. He jumped out of his bed -which action surprised Kuro and made him jump too- and stepped out of the dorm, heading to where his legs would lead him. Perhaps he could drink some milk or go out and play with Kuro, but now that he was already in the kitchen he would go for the milk.

Walking towards the refrigerator, he drank right from the milk carton and then gave Kuro some since he was complaining too much about how Rin was going to drink it all by himself.

"Oi, don't worry, it's not like there ain't other milk cartons over there!" He said with a smirk, emptying the rest of the milk on a bowl that he placed in front of Kuro. "And don't ya dare spill 'cause you'll clean it!" But that wouldn't be a hard work for the cat, he could just lick the hell out of the table where he was having his milk on and voila! So clean Rin could see his own reflect.

Kuro begun to drink his milk, it was slightly warm for being outside the refrigerator a while. He liked it as much as every normal cat would. Except that his love for human food couldn't be called 'normal'. "Huh?" He stopped drinking and looked to the entry of the kitchen, a girl in pajamas was standing there. "Rin! Who is she?" He had heard calling her 'Eyebrows' but he didn't quite remember her real name.

"Ara?" Rin turned, milk dripping on a corner of his mouth as he finished yet another milk carton. He passed his hand to wipe it out, seeing the purple-haired girl, there was something different on her. Maybe it was that she didn't have her usual ponytails or that she wasn't seeing her in her usual uniform. Or both. "Izumo?"

"Ohh, that's he name, I see!" Kuro said, then getting back to his dear milk.

"What're ya doing up so late?"

"I wanted coffee." She walked straight towards the machine and filled the cup on her hand with coffee with milk.

Rin understood her simplicity. But he spotted his attention immediately, something on the girl's hand. Could it be...? "Eh? What's that?" He asked, pointing at the magazine she was holding on her other hand. He was surprised it wasn't a book or something about exorcism because he knew she had to study a lot to be as smart as she was.

The tamer turned, taking a sip of her coffee. "Hm?" She glanced down at her other hand and panicked, she forgot she had that with her to begin with. "Nothing!" She yelled, hurrying herself back to the room.

Rin was sure it was a manga, guiding himself by the colors, it was a romantic one but it was no shoujo... When Izumo turned to leave, he saw the cover.

"Shounen-ai, huh?" He said, teasingly. "Or maybe it is..." He paused.

Izumo stopped her tracks abruptly, holding tightly her cup of coffee. She was just in the doors of the kitchen how he could have seen the covers! It was when she walked away the coffee machine? She was practically close of him when she did so. Oh, boy.

"Yaoi?" He pronunced the word slowly with a hand on his chin and a cruel smile. This was sure gold to have fun with her!

Her face turned in a bright shade of red, hugging the manga against her chest so he couldn't see the cover.

"Just kiddin'!" He laughed, "you were so hurried and you didn't want me to see it. I was just kiddin'!"

A sweatdrop. Was he really that dumb?! A sigh of relieve. "Yokatta..."

"Huh?"

She turned to face him, the cover of her manga against her chest so he couldn't see what was it. "What are you doing up so late?!"

"Wha?!" He was surprised by the sudden of the question. "I can't sleep." He placed a hand on the back of his head.

She huffed. "And for that you're gonna drink all the milk?" She mumbled under her breath and the shook it off. "Okay." That was what she said before turning around again, ready to leave until...

"W... W-wait!" Rin exclaimed, "can you, etto, make me company?" He smiled awkwardly when she turned around to face him again.

"Make you company?" 'At this hour? And when I was at the best part of this...?'

"Y-yeah." Asking for that was so awkward and difficult for him. "I can go with you or you can stay here." He said thay very quick, rubbing the back of his head with his hand, eyes closed and a huge awkward smile.

A sigh. "Alright, but just for a moment." It would be kind of weird to be with him in pajamas but... Wait, was that shirt he was using the same he used when they went to Kyoto?

"So, what're you readin'?" The raven half demon asked, he saw the cover and by her reaction he should've known but... He was just too stupid.

"Nothing I told you!" That boy could be so annoying and persistent at times.

"Hm, judging by your reactions I would say it is, indeed, a yaoi manga, isn't it?" He even changed his tone of voice to look 'smarter' as he ran a hand through his fringe and then let it fall over his eyes.

"N-no, you idiot!" Izumo hissed, trying not to blush of embarrassment but in vain. Controlled by her impulses, she smacked him on the head with her manga.

"Itai!" He shrunken with his hands on his head, then glanced up. "Oh, do ya have more mangas? I wanna read one." He said out of the blue, the pain of his head seemed to have disappeared.

The simple thought of him, digging on her manga collection and finding that forbidden -for the rest to see- pile of mangas... She would die or throw him out of the window. "Of course not!" She rosed an eyebrow at him.

"Eehh? Why not?!" He frowned and pouted, leaning closer the byakko tamer.

"I don't need to give you a reason!" Izumo looked away with a huff.

Rin threw his head to the table, "I'm so bored." He mumbled between other things Izumo wasn't able to hear.

"If you're that bored then you should-"

A snore cut her off.

A shadow fell upon her eyes. Really? That was all? He simply needed to lay and close his eyes? Well, this was for her advantage, she could go to her dorm and finish reading her manga. Taking a sip from her mug, she stood up of her seat and glanced down at Rin.

She tried to avoid any thought that would complement how cute he looked when he wasn't being an hyperactive brat. She could feel her cheeks growing hot, and she immediately shook it off. He was for sure the last person she would date! She couldn't be thinking that he's cute! All the opposite! She should be thanking God because that dude finally shut his mouth up. Izumo rushed those insane thoughts out her mind immediately, going back to her usual self.

Now, she would leave with tranquility... If only her legs would helping her. It seemed like the part of her brain that controlled her limbs was switched off. Then something that made her shiver passed through her mind: 'Why you don't help him out and take him to his room?!' Was that her subsconcience? Or the effect of the coffee? Please let it be, because if she was thinking that wittingly, then there was surely something wrong with her. Dear merciful Gods, her following actions were not those she would have done if she was not out of her mind.

She put her mug of coffee down -she could go back for it later or just take another one- and took one of Rin's arm, sliding it across her shoulders as she lifted him and dragged him around the place, heading to his dorm. Izumo almost fell when she dragged the boy out of his seat and also in several parts of the way to his room.

"Tch."

What in the hell was she doing?! She could still regret it and throw him right now, right here in the middle of the way and leave him on the cold halls. But, again her stubborn brain was acting by itself and controlling her actions, or at the very least that's what she wanted to believe. Even though she knew it was stupid. She took a deep breath, not letting go of her manga even if it was kind of difficulty everything since she was using her both hands to carry Rin and the hand that was against the side of his abdomen and at the same time was holding not-so-well her manga, so eventually she would have to stop her track to stop the manga from slipping out of her hand.

When they finally were in the front of the Okumura brother's dorm, she found another problem to deal with; she couldn't just open the door and enter because one, it was ill-mannered that's what she thought and two, she just couldn't with Rin's weight over her. The purple-haired girl knew that she could just have left him in the kitchen and she abandoned her coffee for this guy! An irritated sigh scaped her lips as she shaked Rin a bit.

"Oi, wake up, idiot!" She kept shaking him until he started to mumble something and then, he finally was starting to get on his feet.

"Don't you dare to-"

Say a word about this.

Oh, well, if she only could have finished that sentence. But her mouth got caught unprepared with Rin's.

The both with eyes as wide as a plate stared at each other as their lips touched in a kiss. It happened like this; Rin lifted up his head in the wrong moment, looking in the wrong way and with the **wrong** person. Izumo's hand -which she had been having closed tight all this time- opened slowly and let fall her manga, showing the side of it she didn't want no one to see. Being the first to pull away and practically almost hitting herself with the opposite wall of the hall, she stared with big eyes at Rin, who was staring in the same way at Izumo.

"Don't you dare to say a word about this or I'll kill you!"

Doesn't matter if it's Satan's son, she'd kill him if he dared open his mouth. With her face all blushed and a scowl, she trotted off to her own dorm.

Still puzzled, sleepy and barely with the ability to fully understand what just happened, the boy stepped in his room and threw himself on his comfy bed. Then, he felt something different on his aura, a disturbance on the force.

Kuro!

Luckily for Rin, the cat had made his way back to the dorm when woke up to find himself alone in the kitchen with only the cup of coffee on his sight. He was now calling for Rin from the other side of the door. Lazily and slowly Rin got out of himself and opened the door, then tucking himself back into his bed. But he couldn't sleep, he was just burying his face. Izumo nor Rin could sleep after what just happened, and the girl was so flustered that she did not even noticed that she left her manga on the hall in front of Rin's dorm.

* * *

"Oh? I didn't know the Okumura's had these likes." Mephisto said, transforming his dog form to his human one, eyeing the pages of the yaoi manga. And it was not surprise if he didn't feel the slightlest amazement at such explicit content when, as an Otaku, he had already seen all the genres of anime and manga. This was not something new for him.

What did interest him was that, while he walked around his institution, he had found said manga in front of the Okumura twin's dorm. With an amusement look in his eyes, he lifted his green orbs up to meet with Rin's glaze. It was late enough to not see Yukio in that room and early enough to see Rin coming out of there with a bedhair on his day off.

"Okumura-kun, why you never mentioned you were a fudanshi, hm?" He said, his voice as always cheerful in its own way and with a dash of tease. He waved the manga in front of his little, youngest brother's face.

It took a moment for the other to realize when... "O-OI! What makes you think it's mine?!" Freakin' clown, man. Rin frowned, remembering it was the on he saw on Izumo's hand last night. Did she drop it over there when she... When they ki-... Man, what a weird night was last night.

"Well, this was thrown in front of your door so I assume Okumura-sensei caught you reading it and threw it out in signal of disapproval." The king of time explained his hypothesis, putting one hand on his chin as the elbow of the arm rested on the other that was crossing over his abdomen, with the manga between his long gloved fingers.

"Wha?" Good lord, he just woke up, he simply wouldn't process the other's words even if he wanted to. Not even if it was simple to understand. "_**And why you suppose it's me?! Why not Yukio?!**_" It was useless.

The conversation didn't last too long before Mephisto Pheles disappeared in a poof after announcing he had an appointment to attend and handing the manga to Rin, who took it for obligation and a huff.

He better ignore all that, act like it didn't happen and give the manga as soon as possible back to its owner, though he was not quite sure whether Izumo would accept it back or not. Knowing how she denied letting him see what she was reading, she would most likely deny again that she even read that kind of stuff.

A sigh.

He felt how Kuro's paws landed over her head and leant forward to see what Rin had in his hands. Having heard that word so much in the night and now was starting to get him even more curious so he decided to ask him.

"Rin, what's yaoi?"

* * *

(A/N): For God's sake, I shouldn't be shipping this. I should be shipping RinxShiemi and I should be writting a RinxShiemi for my other fanfic like a good girl but noooo. Shiro is not a good girl. Shiro is a masochist.

Anywho, hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


End file.
